Everything Wrong with Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure
by The Space Sith Warrior
Summary: I do not Hate Alpha and Omega nor am i doing this to make anyone Mad. I am just doing this for Fun. Anyway,Alpha and Omega's Sequel, Howl-iday, need's to be Sinned as a Bad Movie.


Everything Wrong with Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure

Me: Hey Guy's,As you know from summary,i do not Hate Alpha and Omega and i am not trying to make anyone Mad. And i will have a Co-Host helping me at some Point's

Vitate/Tenebrae: You got that Right

Me: Let's Start!

* * *

*The Movie start's out showing Mountain's and Forest*

*We then see the Title*

Me: I seriously don't understand. What in the Seven Hell's is the entire point of making a Christmas Movie when it's not even a Christmas Movie and the Fact that this came out in October Eighth 2013,Two Freaking Month's until Christmas. We're already at the Start and i'm already Confused +2 (The Plus Two is Point's for how many thing's i point out)

* * *

*We see Stinky,Claudette,and Runt at the Edge of a Mountain Slide*

Me: People say that the Pup's look Ugly but in my opinion,they really don't. But they're still Annoying,disobeying their Parent's and that. +1

* * *

Stinky: I don't even think that's appropriate for an Alpha

Claudette: Pfff. I think it would be Killer,Stinky

Me: Killer? Really? Your gonna make them Talk like Human Teenager's? Freaking Really? +1

* * *

*Runt,in an Effort to prove himself,climb's a Tree*

Me: What the Hell! A Wolf that can climb tree! That dosen't-how-why...this isn't even funny,i don't even have a Joke for this +1

Me: Also,why is his Name Runt? Did his Parent's hate him or...? +1

* * *

*Stinky and Claudette look with surprise*

Me: Wait,so you've never seen your Brother climb Tree's Before? So do you ever wonder what the Hell your Brother is doing sometime's? +1

* * *

*We see Kate and Humphrey preparing for Dinner*

Humphrey: Were having Bones? On our first Holiday Dinner?

Me: What?! Why?! Isn't there some Caribouse around here or What? +1

Me: Also they keep Mentioning a Holiday but they don't Mention Christmas at all +1

* * *

*Runt spot's Three Wolves that may not be from this Pack*

Stinky: Well,maybe the Future Leader should welcome them

Claudette: Remember,Grandpa Winston said that some Rogue Wolves are in this Area

Me: If there in this Area,why in the Seven Hell's are you Here?!

Vitate/Tenebrae: Remember,their Stupid and they Disobey their Parent's

Me: Oh,right +1

* * *

*Stinky smell's a Grizzly Bear and he and Claudette fight the Bear*

Me: What the Hell!? Is this Movie Teaching us to Fight Bear's whenever we see them or What? Why are you Fighting it when you can just run away

Vitate/Tenebrae: Again,Their Stupid

Me: Sorry,i keep Forgetting...it's just,I'm Mad of how they made this Movie

Vitate/Tenebrae: Yes,use that Anger +1

* * *

*Kate,Humphrey,Winston,Eve,Tony,Garth and Lilly are Informed by Stinky and Claudette that Runt has been Captured by Rogue Wolve's so they try to find him*

*Kate use's her Elf-i mean Alpha Eye's*

Me: So apparently,Kate has Legolas Eye's,huh? +1

* * *

*The Rogue Wolve's take Runt to their Territory and Runt meet's King and Princess*

King: See what happen's when you let your Alpha Daughter Marry a Male Omega!

Me: When did this Movie just become about Racism? I though this was a Christmas Movie! +1

* * *

King (Angrily): What about the Other Two?

Alpha #1: Hey it got complicated,we had to Fight a Bear and this Guy was in a Tree!

Me: So how in the Seven did you get him down? +1

* * *

*Humphrey and Kate go their own Way to find Runt but they come near a Mud Slide so Humphrey (Reluctantly) Chew's on a Vine while Kate Bite's Humphrey's Tail*

Me: They're doing the Exact same thing they did Last/First Movie! Ya know what... Two Sin's +2

* * *

*Princess,King's Daughter,Gives some Meat to Runt and...Ewwww*

Me: Okay,what's happening is that when we see Princess for,what,Five Second's,her Hair is Gone! Are you guy's really low on Money that you had to take out Hair on a Character for Five Second's?

Me: I'm sorry,what was it that Aery's Targaryen said?

Aerys the II: Lord Tywin Shit's Gold,but of Late he has been Constipated

Me: If you think Tywin is Constipated,then you should really watch the Alpha and Omega Sequel's +1

* * *

*Back at the Northern Pack,Lilly is...Stratigizing?*

Lilly: I know what the Rogue's are Planning

Eve: What is it,my Smart Omega?

Lilly: They want to send most of out Alpha's to find Runt and get trapped in the Winter. And then,they'll have another Pack hiding in the Field's,Attack and destroy our Home...The Omega's...the Beta's

Me: How the Hell do you know? Aren't Omega's...i don't know,supposed to Joke around or act Funny +1

Me: Also,how come your an Omega when your Whole Family is all Alpha's! +1

* * *

*Kate and Humphrey wake up thank's to Marcel and Paddy*

Me: Yeah...Because the Character's are so Great to put them in the Sequel +1

* * *

*Kate and Humphrey are passing up the the Mud Slide when they see Stinky and Claudette*

*Stinky and Claudette do the Same thing as Humphrey and Kate did with the Vine to Swing to get across*

Me: This is the Third time you've done this,just saying +1

* * *

*The Alpha and Omega Family are walking through the Forest and they Encounter a Bear*

*The Bear,a Cub actually,tries to Tag along but is stopped by Humphrey. The Cub's Friend,a Porcupine,tries to convince the Omega to have the Cub join them*

Humphrey: What are you,his Travel Agent?

Me: How the Hell do you even know what that is?

Vitate/Tenebrae: I'm honestly Confused myself +1

* * *

*The Family accept's the Cub to join them*

Cub: I've never spent the Holiday with Wolve's before

Me: What the Hell are you Celebrating! +1

* * *

*So after awhile,Garth and Humphrey do a Distraction,Kate save's Runt and Winston,Garth,Tony and Lilly try to buy some time for the Pup's and their Parent's by fighting an entire Pack of Rogue's*

Me: Earlier they said they were bringing a Small Contigent of Alpha's. This is only Four. I know you said Small but bring at least,i don't know...Five,maybe eight Wolves with you. It's still not Enough,but it would buy you guy's enough time for Kate Humphrey and the Pup's to Leave +1

* * *

*The Northern Alpha's and the Bear's Attack the Rogue's*

Me: This Battle is Terrible but it's Sad how it's better then the Dothraki and the Night King Battle. At least i can see this Battle! -1

* * *

King: They can't Handle our Number's. They are Weak! Purity will Win!

Me: Yeah! Because of Racism! (I do not support Racism)+1

* * *

King: Princess,Lead the Rest of the Pack to Winston's Home and Claim it!

Princess: No Father...not this Time

*Princess run's away*

Me: We never see this Character again...no really,Never.

Me: I can already see it. Princess: A Alpha and Omega Story +1

* * *

*In the Forest,which is Snowing,the Wolf Family is Cold*

Me: Where the Hell did this Snow come from so quickly. This Snow came Faster then Snow came on Daenery's +1

* * *

*Humphrey look's at his Pup's*

Stinky: Mom,Dad,Might we make it home in time for Christmas?

Me: Really? How the Hell do you know what Christmas is? Do you know of Jesus? The Bible? God? What exactly is your Religon? +1

* * *

*Runt then Climb's a Tree and this Surprise's his Parent's*

Me: His own Parent's didn't even know!

Vitate/Tenebrae: Guess i forgot to Mention the Pup's had bad Parent's +1

* * *

*The Wolf Family,much to Humphrey Reluctance,use a Log as a Snow Board*

Me: They did it again! They keep using the Same thing from the First Movie! +1

* * *

*The Family is then walking down the Road to a Gas Station*

Me: Hold up,Runt said it was only Ten Mile's,so why is it Dark? +1

* * *

*The Keeper of the Gas Station let's the Wolves in the Store...WHY!*

Me: Why the Hell is the Manager letting Wolve's into his Station? Also why is it the Same Guy that had the Shotgun?+1

* * *

Total Sin's: 32 Thirty-Two

What i think of the Alpha and Omega Sequel's:** BURN THEM ALL!**-Aerys II Targaryen.


End file.
